Pouetpu-games
The Pouetpu-games website (known frequently as PG), was the main site of the Pouetpu community, developed and modified by Pouetpu. Created in February 2009 and still active up until 2012, when the webmaster went inactive., collecting and containing all games made by him: Super Mario Flash and Super Mario Flash 2; the site was also the central level sharing and reputation media where users could check for others' levels and critique about them. In October of 2019, the site shut down. The site has long being replaced by Level Palace anyway, thanks to pouetpu's laziness. Since PBWiki forums (a forum created before Pouetpu-games) was not supporting Adobe Flash Player 10 for Super Mario Flash, Pouetpu decided to launch this website. Pouetpu-games' aim was to be a child-friendly and fun social network where users could share their levels and Mario game hobbies to improve at level making. The site offered the possibility to upload all users' level creations to be played by others and be given a particular score by using a voting system. History Main article: The history of Pouetpu-games Pouetpu-games was created in February 2009, after the creation of Super Mario Flash and a forum with similar features of the site, because of problems supporting Adobe Flash Player 10. Nowadays, the site has an amount of more than 60,000 registered users and more than 50,000 submitted levels moved to Best and Good sections (discounting spam and pending ones). The site gained popularity after the release of its second game, called Super Mario Flash 2. Actually, the site has only two games, which have been edited and changed by several users for their hacks. Even with the inactivity of the creator (Pouetpu), the site achieved extreme fame in 2014-2015. There were 3 moderators, Mario Blight, PopThatCorn14, and Markeyruiz97. There was also one Global Moderator named 09dHowell. of the 4, Mark resigned and Pop was banned on Sept. 14. 2015 for vandalizing the website. On October of 2019, Pouetpu-games was shut down. Structure Pouetpu-games site was divided into six principal pages: * Portal Home page: The principal page shown when accessing the page normally, the page shows all messages written by Pouetpu himself, being the most important ones. The home page hasn't been edited since 2012. * Games page: It showed all games developed by Pouetpu (currently, two), a short description and screenshots of them. * Members page: This page showed all members who have joined on Pouetpu-games to share and rate levels submitted by other users. Previously, all users were able to check all accounts, however, in 2012 Pouetpu changed it and only shows 29 new users joined. * Level portal page: The principal page of level classification, sharing media and generation of other messages, this page also includes a verifier of who is online. The level portal can be also divided mainly into: **Pending levels: levels that haven't been given a rank yet and are awaiting review **Best levels: the top-rated levels of them all **Good levels: good, fun levels that many people like **Spam levels: levels that break the rules, have nothing interesting or are fundamentally flawed **Top Levels: the most recent category, the levels rated 93% or above * Portal Faq: Page which included all common questions with answers and rules of the site. * Login/Register: The principal account creation and usage form. * Intensive Rating: When the Pending Levels section had 90 uncategorized levels or above, you were unable to post any new levels until every level gets at least 5 ratings and moved into Good, Best, Spam, or Top. This continued until there are no levels left. Features The following list shows all principal things can be done on Pouetpu-games site: * Everybody can play Super Mario Flash and Super Mario Flash 2 games. * Everybody can check at the level portal and get a level code to play. * Everybody can look at any user's profile. * Only the users registered on the site can upload a level on the level portal page. * The registered users could change their own profile, being able to add from normal descriptions to some HTML tricks. * Members of the site could rate/review others' levels * All users were able to leave a comment on anybody's user profile (Required two levels on good or best sections). * Members of the site were able to add and remove other users on their "Favorite level makers" list. * Users could ignore/unignore other users, avoiding them to rate and leave a comment on users' levels and profiles. * Users were able to use the "Search user/level" function. * Members could report other users to moderators and Pouetpu himself. Virtual community Main article: Virtual community All members registered on the site had the capacity to talk with other users and make a friend relation. The virtual community of Pouetpu-games was composed of: * Users: People who have joined on Pouetpu-games, ready to share their level making abilities and talk with other people. * Moderators: People who are in charge of administrating the site and respond on every social activity. * Global moderator: In charge of administrating the most important features of the site and other things that moderators can't. * Webmaster: Creator of the site. * Level Critic: Given to Level Critics. * Banned:(insert banning reason here) Given to people who have been banned. Category:Staff